Find
by candypastel
Summary: AU. "Sebenarnya, di dunia ini masih ada banyak jalan yang bisa kita lewati. Hanya saja kita terlalu fokus pada satu jalan yang menyakitkan." [Ch 4 UPDATE!]. RnR please!
1. Prolog

Kazune memarkirkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi rumahnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh gagang pintu berwarna emas itu dan mendorongnya. Ruangan megah dan mewah bergaya Eropa khas bangsawan langsung tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Yep, terimakasih untuk Ayahnya, sang ilmuwan hebat yang tak pernah menyisihkan waktu untuk anak-anaknya.

Cowok itu mendecih dan tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apalah itu, ia langsung melenggang masuk dan menaiki anak tangga satu per satu.

"Heh." suara seorang gadis yang terkesan sinis membuat Kazune memutar bola mata malas dan mendongak, menatap pantulan dirinya, hanya saja berbeda _gender _dan rambutnya lebih panjang dari miliknya. Iya, adik kembarnya, Kujo Kazusa.

Kazusa mendengus ketika mendapati Kazune yang hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai pengganti kata 'apa?'. Di matanya, ekspresi saudara kembarnya itu sekarang seolah seperti sedang mencari gara-gara dengannya.

"Hari ini bolos lagi kan!? Terus kenapa pulang tengah malem begini!? Jangan bilang habis dari klub itu lagi!"

Alih-alih menjawab, cowok itu malah menguap dan berjalan melewati Kazusa yang sekarang sudah mengelus dadanya untuk berusaha sabar.

Tepat sebelum memasuki kamarnya, pemuda yang baru saja naik ke bangku kelas sebelas itu berhenti dan menatap Kazusa sinis.

"Kalau kau saja boleh tidur dengan laki-laki yang entah siapa itu. Kenapa aku tak boleh?"

**BRAK!**

"Kazune! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Find by candypastel**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, penggunaan bahasa yang kurang baik, typos, dan lain lain.

**Prolog**

* * *

><p>Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tak begitu jauh dari sekolah, Kazune menangkap seorang perempuan berambut <em>brunette <em>yang diikat dengan gaya _ponytail_. Tanpa perlu melihat wajahnya pun, Kazune sudah tahu siapa gadis itu.

Lengan bajunya yang dilipat dua kali, dasi yang sudah seperti serbet, dan pakaian yang berantakan―sebenarnya sama saja dengan yang dikenakannya seperti saat ini―tak lupa dengan salah satu tangan yang memutar-mutar kunci inggris berukuran besar yang sukses membuatnya sangat ditakuti hampir seantero sekolah, terkecuali Kazune tentunya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanazono Karin?

Keduanya tahu satu sama lain, tentu karena keduanya sekelas. Tapi tidak pernah bertegur sapa, jangankan bertegur sapa, tersenyum dan saling bertatapan saja tidak pernah.

Satu menit lagi gerbang ditutup dan Kazune masih berjalan dengan santai. Berbeda dengan Himeka dan Kazusa yang sudah berangkat jauh lebih pagi. Saking paginya mungkin mereka harus memanjat gerbang yang masih dikunci.

_Itu berlebihan_, jawab Kazune dalam hati.

Terdengar suara bel yang nyaring berbunyi dari dalam Sakuragaoka Senior High School―sekolanya. Pas sekali saat Kazune sudah berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Kau terlambat lagi." kata satpam itu dengan sinis. Pasti lelah karena satu tahun lamanya ia harus meladeni siswa seperti Kazune.

Bukannya menjawab, Kazune malah melenggang dan dengan santai juga dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, ia memasuki kelas miliknya.

11 IPA-2.

* * *

><p>"A-Ampun, aku janji tidak akan mendekatinya lagi …" ujar seorang pemuda sambil duduk meringkuk dengan suara dan tubuh yang gemetar. Iyalah, di depannya saja sudah ada Hanazono Karin dengan kunci inggris raksasanya.<p>

Karin yang awalnya sedikit membungkuk langsung berdiri tegak dan nyengir lebar. "Yep, Miyon memang tak cocok jika didekati oleh lelaki lembek sepertimu, Sakurai."

Miyon―gadis berambut hijau _tosca _yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya bisa menepuk keningnya pasrah. "Karin, kau terlalu mengekangku."

Karin yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik dan menunjuk sahabatnya itu dengan kunci inggrisnya, tepat di depan wajahnya dan langsung membuat orang-orang yang sedang mengerubungi mereka terlonjak kaget.

"Yap, aku tak mau berteman dengan orang yang memiliki pacar selembek dia."

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan malas. Ia bersandar pada dinding di koridor itu.

"Bocah." gumamnya dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Heran, kenapa setelah membuat onar berkali-kali, tidak pernah Karin terancam akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Paling tidak, keluar masuk ruang BK atau diceramahi atau dihukum untuk berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak apa pun itu, tidak ada yang berhasil membuatnya jera.

_Pasti dia belum pernah jatuh cinta_, pikir Kazune―padahal cowok itu juga belum pernah tuh sekalinya jatuh cinta.

Baru saja ingin berbelok, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Kazune menajamkan penglihatannya untuk memperjelas apa yang dilihatnya.

Dua orang murid sekolah ini. Berciuman. Dan hampir setengah kancing atas seragam gadis itu terbuka. Di depan kelas.

Kujo Himeka, adiknya sendiri yang berbeda dua tahun darinya, hanya saja ia sempat mengikuti kelas akselerasi saat SMP, dan Jin Kuga, cowok paling brengsek di sekolah ini.

"Wow," gumam Kazune tak peduli dan langsung kembali ke kelasnya.

Yah, ternyata sekolah elit seperti ini masih menyimpan 'sampah' juga.

* * *

><p>Siang ini, tepat sepulang sekolah, Kazune sudah <em>stand by <em>di atas kursi ruang tengah. Masih dengan seragam berantakannya, ia duduk dan memainkan _smartphone_-nya.

Bakalan ada sinetron _live_. Wajib nonton.

Tepat setelah itu, pintu terbuka dan terlihat gadis manis yang kelihatannya polos.

_Polos? _Kazune tertawa dalam hati. Masih sibuk dengan _smartphone_-nya ketika gadis itu sudah berjalan melewatinya.

**BRAK!**

Ketika mendengar suara pintu utama dibanting, membuat Kazune dan Himeka menoleh secara bersamaan. Didapatinya Kazusa dengan keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya dan napas yang memburu, juga mukanya yang memerah menahan amarah.

Sadar atau tidak, tapi Kazune sudah menarik ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum miring.

"HIMEKA! KAU! JALANG!" teriakan Kazusa terdengar menggelegar. Sekarang, wajah Himeka sudah pucat bercampur terkejut.

"KAU YANG MEREBUT JIN DARIKU, KAN?!" serunya lagi.

"Aku tidak merebut pacar orang lain. Tapi dia sendiri yang datang kepadaku." sahut Himeka kalem. "Dan, yah, Jin-_kun _itu sekarang kan bukan pacarmu, tapi **mantan**mu. Lagi pula, yang jalang itu seharusnya kau bukan aku. Aku kan belum pernah tidur dengan cowok lain."

Malas mendengarkan kedua gadis itu bertengkar lebih lanjut, Kazune memutuskan untuk pergi ke klub malam yang biasa dikunjunginya.

Yah, hanya untuk hiburan saja.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>28 September 2014<strong>

HAI! Salam kenal ya aku Acelia! Panggil aku Acel atau Celia ya! Kalau kalian mau kenalan sama aku boleh aja kok! Oh ya, sebelumnya maaf banget kalau fanfic perdanaku ini terkesan agak gimana gitu… apalagi karakter mereka disini yang nggak enak banget. Aku cuma ingin sesuatu yang berbeda dan maaf kalau penggunaan bahasanya tidak ada yang disensor HAHA.

Kalau masalah EYD, di sini ada beberapa yang emang sengaja aku langgar. Soalnya, menurutku sih gimana kalimatnya jadi aku gak begitu bergantung dengan EYD. Contohnya di sini aku lebih sering pake kata 'cowok' daripada 'laki-laki' atau 'pemuda' atau 'pria'. Jadi, maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya saat membaca fic ini.

Semoga prolognya dapat dimengerti dan, sampai jumpa lain waktu!

Ditunggu pendapat kalian ya! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Hai! Aku balik lagi! Makasih yang udah mau nungguin ini cerita dan maap kalau jelek dan makin nggak jelas! Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Find by candypastel**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typos, dan lain-lain.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Langit senja menemani Karin memungut bola-bola sepak itu. Biar pun sering membuat onar, tapi Karin juga senang pulang lebih sore karena dengan begitu ia bisa melihat terbenamnya matahari. Toh, gerbangnya juga dikunci jam delapan malam atau empat jam lagi. Dari pada melamun tak jelas di atap sekolah, lebih baik ia membantu guru penjas membereskan lapangan kan?<p>

_Ouch, _Karin sedang berbaik hati rupanya.

**Duk!**

Karin menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang menendang bola. Ia mendengus ketika matanya menangkap rambut pirang pemuda itu.

"Hoi! Apa yang kaulakukan, sialan!" seru Karin dan membuat cowok berambut pirang tersebut mendongak.

"Menendang bola." jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dan aku sudah membereskannya tapi, lihatlah! Semuanya jadi berantakan lagi!"

_Padahal baru dua puluh menit aku di sini, _batin Karin geli.

Sesaat, Karin tersadar sedang berbicara dengan siapa sekarang. "Eh? Kamu kan, Kujo Kazune ya? Yang suka bolos itukan?! Aneh, kok bisa jadi juara umum sih." tanya Karin asal ceplos. Ada sedikit rasa bangga karena akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu berada dalam pikirannya pun terucapkan.

Bukannya menjawab, Kazune malah menendang bola-bola itu dan memasukkannya ke gawang. "Kalau kau membereskannya, harusnya kau masukkan bola-bola itu ke ruang olahraga lah. Bukannya malah disimpan di pinggir lapangan." cemoohnya.

Karin mendengus. "Kalau begitu aku yang capek, dong. Lagian aku mengumpulkannya dulu baru menyimpannya. Bego emang." cibirnya.

"Harusnya yang bego itu kau bukan aku. Aku ini juara umum kan, ingat? Dan kau …" jedanya. "Mendapat nilai di atas lima puluh saja tidak mungkin."

Dengan emosi yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun, Karin menendang bola yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Yang untungnya refleks Kazune sangat bagus, jadi cowok itu bisa menghindar dari 'serangan' dadakan tersebut.

_Harusnya aku tahu kalau kata-katanya emang nyelekit._

"Kenapa orang yang suka membolos sepertimu masih ada di sekolah sekarang?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Karin. Yep, menghancurkan keheningan dan kecanggungan karena keduanya baru mengobrol sekarang.

"Malas pulang." jawab Kazune singkat.

_Irit ngomong banget!_

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Terserah akulah." dan setelah itu, Kazune berbalik dan langsung meninggalkan lapangan sekolah.

Baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari lapangan tersebut, Karin langsung berteriak.

"Dari pada ngelamun di sekolah mendingan bantuin aku, WOY!"

Kazune diam dan berpikir.

_Enak saja minta bantuan pada orang yang baru kaukenal. Tapi kasihan juga sih, kalau harus membiarkan seseorang membereskan bola-bola yang begitu banyak, apalagi perempuan. Tapi dia sendiri suka menindas orang lain, jadi biarkan saja. Tapi sudah hampir malam. Yah, urusan dia ini sih._

"Ya udah. Tapi buruan."

Walau pun aneh karena sekarang ia merasa lebih sering plin plan, tapi ya setidaknya Kazune masih punya hati nurani sedikit. Gak jauh beda sama Karin sih.

Hanya sepuluh menit dan mereka sudah berjalan ke ruang olahraga yang berada di dekat gudang. Dan memasukkan bola itu ke dalam keranjang.

"Yak! Akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Karin sambil merenggangkan badan. "Nah, ayo pulang ah." lanjutnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang sudah tertutup entah sejak kapan.

_Cklek_.

Karin mengernyit. Ia mencoba membuka pintunya lagi.

_Cklek. Cklek_.

"Anjir. Gak bisa dibuka ini mah." gumaman Karin membuat Kazune menoleh dengan wajah penasaran.

"Seriusan?"

"Dua rius malah. Jangan-jangan kita kekunci dari luar!"

"Oh."

Karin mendengus dan menatap Kazune tajam. "Kita kekunci di dalem dan sekarang udah mau malem. Dan respon kamu cuma 'oh'?"

Kazune menaikkan sebelah alis. "Emangnya aku harus ngomong apa?"

"Gak usah banyak omong tapi bukain dong! Dobrak atau apa kan bisa!"

"Males."

"Bukain elah!"

"Sama kamu aja."

Karin mendengus. Ingatkan besok untuknya membawa gergaji mesin. Cewek itu langsung duduk bersila di matras.

"Nah, Ku―"

"Kazune." potong Kazune cepat. Ia memang tak suka dan tak mau orang-orang memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Kau pasti tahu alasannya.

"Oke. Jadi, sekarang kita harus ngapain?!"

"Diam."

Karin menepuk keningnya. "Ini sudah hampir malam. Sebentar lagi gerbangnya ditutup."

"Menginap."

Karin menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau gila! Aku perempuan dan kau laki-laki. Terkunci berdua di dalam ruangan terpencil seperti ini!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" seringaian nakal di wajah Kazune membuat mata Karin membola. Apalagi ketika melihat cowok itu sudah membuka kancing seragamnya satu per satu.

"Kau tidak berniat … kan …"

"Apa? Kau yang membuat otakku tidak berjalan mulus." jawab Kazune dan membuka bajunya, tapi sekarang hanya tersisa kaus oblong. Karin makin _deg-degan_ ketika Kazune berjalan mendekatinya. Sampai otak pas-pasannya menemukan cara untuk menghentikan pemuda di depannya ini.

"DASAR OMES!" seru Karin sambil melempar sepatunya yang berhasil ditangkap Kazune.

"Kau yang omes," balas Kazune dan melempar sepatu itu ke sembarang arah. Seringaiannya sudah hilang bergantikan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Cowok itu celingak-celinguk mencari jalan keluar.

Akhirnya, manik biru safir miliknya itu menemukan sebuah jendela tanpa kaca dan berukuran cukup besar. Tapi cukup tinggi.

"Mau keluar atau nginep?" tanya Kazune ketus ketika melihat Karin malah asyik memakan rotinya―yang entah sejak kapan dibawa oleh gadis itu.

"Mau keluarlah!" dan dengan tidak anggunnya, Karin menelan bulat-bulat seperempat rotinya dan membuat Kazune agak _ilfeel _melihatnya.

"Jadi, gimana?" tanya Karin yang sudah berada di hadapan Kazune. Pemuda itu langsung menunjuk jendela tersebut dengan dagunya.

"Lewat sana."

Wajah Karin berubah pucat. "Lah, aku gak bisa manjat!"

"Orang sepertimu tidak bisa memanjat?" tanya Kazune mengerutkan kening. Ia pun menghela napas mendapati Karin yang mengangguk.

"Kamu ngapain?" tanya Karin ketika melihat Kazune melempar sepatu Karin yang tadi sempat ia lempar ke arah pemuda itu ke luar jendela.

"Lepasin sepatumu yang satunya," titah Kazune. Walau pun bingung tapi Karin tetap melakukannya.

"Lempar ke luar. Tapi jangan terlalu jauh." Karin pun melakukan intruksi Kazune dan ia makin dibuat bingung ketika Kazune berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Naik ke pundakku."

"Aku berat tau." Karin sekarang mengerti dengan jalan pikiran cowok itu.

"Cepetan."

"Nanti kamu gimana."

"Aku tinggi kali." Karin mencibir karena menangkap maksud dari Kazune kalau dirinya itu jauh lebih pendek dari Kazune. Yah, walau pun tingginya memang hanya sebahu pemuda itu sih.

"Aku pake kursi atau benda lainnya bisa kali."

"Emang di sini ada kursi dan semacamnya?" pertanyaan Kazune membuat Karin mengedarkan pandangannya. Hanya ada matras, papan tulis, dan keranjang bola yang cukup besar dan pasti berat. Akhirnya Karin mendekat ke arah Kazune.

"Jangan ngintip loh." gadis itu pun menaiki pundak Kazune setelah mendengar gumaman tak jelas keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Karin berhasil menapaki tanah kembali.

"_Banzai_! Aku berhasil!" seru Karin riang dan segera memakai kembali sepatunya.

Tak lama, Kazune sudah berada di belakangnya dengan seragam yang sudah berada di tubuhnya, dan tidak di kancing sama sekali (ia memakai kaus oblong, ingat?).

_Mungkin besok aku akan berpenampilan seperti ini, _pikir Kazune tiba-tiba. Dan tanpa mengucapkan kata 'selamat tinggal' dan sebagainya, Karin langsung saja ngacir ke luar sekolah.

_Orang aneh_, batin Kazune dan ia pun berjalan ke luar sekolah. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ia merasa menginjak sesuatu.

Dengan alis yang saling bertaut, Kazune meraih benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah gelang.

Cowok itu memperhatikan setiap detail aksesoris yang menurutnya cukup cantik ini. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika membaca sebuah kalimat pada gelang tersebut.

_Hanazono Karin_.

"Seleranya lumayan juga."

* * *

><p>Karin berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan kunci inggris yang setia berada dalam genggamannya. Tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang sudah memberikan jalan untuknya lewat.<p>

"Karin?"

Gadis berambut _brunette _itu pun menoleh dengan wajah kesal karena ada juga orang yang berani-beraninya memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel _'-san' _atau _'-sama'_. Wajahnya langsung berubah pucat dan tegang saat melihat cowok di depannya itu.

"Sudah lama kita tak jumpa, ya."

Tapi Karin bisa langsung mengontrol air mukanya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Siapa, ya? Kalau gak ada urusan sama aku sih, mending jauh-jauh aja."

"Karin, tunggu!" cowok yang sudah berada dalam daftar hitam Karin yang paling atas itu pun mencekal pergelangan tangan Karin saat ia akan berjalan menjauh. Namun, apa yang dilakukannya tidak digubris sama sekali dan Karin malah tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

"Karin, maaf! Aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi!"

Karin menulikan pendengarannya dan dengan senyum pahit, gadis itu langsung berjalan ke atap sekolah―tempat yang menurutnya nyaman untuk tidur atau membolos pelajaran.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4 Oktober 2014<strong>

Yes, akhirnya selesai juga. Ada yang bisa nebak nggak siapa cowok yang ada di _scene _terakhir itu?

Oh ya, makasih buat **Viola alissa, Leaane, dci, Hanazono, Misami Ray, Rin-chan 2930, Retnoelf, Yumi Azura, **dan **Kiriko Alicia **yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Bikin aku jadi tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini hehe.

Mungkin segitu aja dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Babay~!

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

Yo! Aku balik lagi. Makasih yang ngereview di chapter kemarin, bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri :3

* * *

><p>Karin menatap kedua orang yang sedang sibuk di dalam kelas kosong itu dengan tatapan jijik. Entah apa yang membuatnya masuk ke dalam kelas paling pojok dan tak berpenghuni ini yang malah memperlihatkan sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang berciuman itu.<p>

"Kau masih sama brengseknya seperti dulu, Jin Kuga."

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Find by candypastel**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, penggunaan bahasa yang kurang baik, typos, dan lain-lain.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Karin kesal, lebih lebih kesal dari pada saat ia berbicara dengan Kazune. Karin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu atap sekolah itu pun menendangnya dengan keras. Toh tidak ada yang melihat atau mendengar ini kan.<p>

"AH! SIALAN!" teriaknya kesal dan menutup pintu itu dengan bantingan.

Gadis itu pun berjalan ke pinggir atap dan menggenggam penyangga atap tersebut dengan erat. Kemarin, saat ia bertemu dengan cowok itu dan berlari ke sini, rasanya ia seperti akan masuk ke dalam suatu tempat yang disebut neraka.

Dan tadi, ia melihat Jin sedang berciuman dengan gadis yang kalau tidak salah namanya Himeka atau siapalah itu. Yang pasti adik kelasnya.

_Oh, ayolah, jangan sebut-sebut nama itu. Aku mual!_

Entahlah, tapi jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi. Persis seperti dulu.

_Aku membencinya!_

Manik _emerald _Karin menatap ke bawah. Ia juga benci ketinggian. Karin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap melihat ke bawah dari tempat yang tinggi seperti ini, rasanya ia ingin meloncat saja.

_Haha, sinting_.

Kembali ke pemuda tadi. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya sama sekali. Bahkan senyumannya yang tadi sempat ia lihat sekilas, sama sekali tak berubah. Bedanya, dulu dia adalah cowok yang sangat dipuja oleh Karin―dan sekarang, dia adalah cowok yang paling brengsek di matanya.

Karin memukul penyangga itu sehingga menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras. Tangannya pun terasa berdenyut karena sakit. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk meringis dan mengibaskan tangannya yang sakit.

_Aku harus gimana!_

Bayangan yang sudah ia simpan rapat-rapat di dalam sana selama hampir tiga tahun itu sekarang teringat lagi.

"ARGH! Aku harus gimana!" teriak Karin kesal.

"Berisik, woy!" seru seseorang dan membuat Karin menoleh, mendapati Kazune yang sedang merebahkan diri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Ngapain di sini?" tanya Karin ketus.

"Tidur. Dan kau membangunkanku." balas Kazune tak kalah ketusnya. Sebegitu keselnya Karin ya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya dari tadi?

"Ha. Aku selalu ke sini setiap hari."

"Aku tidak bertanya." Kazune tersenyum miring. "Dan aku selalu ke sini setiap pelajaran berlangsung."

Entahlah, tapi di pertemuan ke dua ini Karin benar-benar ingin menendang wajahnya itu.

_Cih, most wanted guy darimananya! _

Yep, Kazune memang populer. Apalagi di kalangan para siswi. Sudah tampan, pintar, kaya pula. Bahkan ada saja yang membuat Fans Club untuk Kazune.

Dan Karin menyimpulkan kalau orang yang termasuk jajaran seperti itu adalah orang-orang teridiot yang pernah ada!

"Apa liat-liat." suara Kazune membuyarkan lamunan Karin.

"Ah tau lah. Jadi tambah kesel ngomong sama orang sepertimu!" seru Karin sambil berbalik dan hendak membuka pintu. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar kalimat Kazune selanjutnya.

"Kalau mau di sini, ya sudah di sini aja kali."

Karin menatap Kazune dengan ekor matanya. Oh, lihatlah. Cowok itu sekarang sudah tertidur dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalannya. Entah itu benar-benar tidur atau pura-pura tidur.

_Apakah dia mengajakku membolos bersama?_―_baik, apa yang kupikirkan?_

Karin pun memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada dinding saja. Gadis itu duduk menekuk lututnya dengan kedua tangan yang juga memeluk lutut.

Suara lonceng masuk yang berbunyi sama sekali tidak dihiraukan keduanya. Karin sibuk dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada _'dia'_, sementara Kazune sibuk dengan saudara kembarnya.

Iya, mereka membuat ulah lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi karena alasan yang sama.

Sebenarnya, seberapa bagusnya sih Jin sampai-sampai bisa diperebutkan dua gadis yang bermarga Kujo itu?

Kazune menghela napas, ia bangun terduduk dan melirik ke belakang. Mendapati Karin yang sedang menatap langit dengan mata yang menyipit karena cuaca yang sekarang sedang cerah ini―hal yang juga sering dilakukan Kazune.

Selintas, Karin terlihat seperti sedang berusaha melepas bebannya.

"Ternyata membolos itu asyik, ya." ucap Karin tiba-tiba dan membuyarkan lamuannya. Dilihatnya tampang _menyebalkan _itu sedang nyengir lebar menatapnya.

"Yakali kayak main di taman hiburan." cibir Kazune. "Lagian kalau tetep ngikutin pelajaran juga nilaimu tetep segitu-segitu aja kan." lanjutnya. Karin benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ia tak menunjukkan kunci inggrisnya kepada pemuda yang irit ngomong seperti ini. Sekalinya ngomong bisa sampai menohok hati.

_Setan emang_.

"Dari pada kau, cewek jadi-jadian." Karin membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

Apa tadi?

Karin mendengus. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa dengan kunci inggrisnya yang menghilang tanpa jejak itu. "Aku mau ke kelas saja!" serunya dan ia pun berdiri.

"Sekarang pelajaran fisika loh."

Kata-kata Kazune (lagi-lagi) membuat Karin mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk. Ia tahu betul maksud Kazune.

Siapa sih, yang mau telat masuk kelasnya guru fisika yang terkenal _killer _itu? Jangankan hukuman, membayangkan wajahnya saja sudah membuat Karin merinding.

Tanpa disadari Karin, bibir Kazune menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

* * *

><p>"Kau tahu? Tadi aku membolos pelajaran dengan Kazune." lapor Karin sambil menyeruput minumannya. Sekarang, ia sedang berada di kantin dengan sahabatnya dari kecil, Miyon.<p>

"Kazune? Kazune yang suka bolos itu kan?" Miyon mengusap dagunya dan ia kembali menatap Karin ketika gadis itu mengangguk. Matanya menyipit yang artinya ia sedang menatap Karin dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kalian membolos di mana? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Karin mencibir. "Di atap sekolah. Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Kudengar dia suka ke klub malam,"

Karin menunjuk wajah Miyon dengan telunjuknya. "Nilailah orang dari apa yang kaukenal, bukan dari apa yang kaudengar."

"Memangnya, menurut pandanganmu, dia seperti apa?"

"Dia itu irit ngomong banget. Sekalinya ngomong, kata-katanya bisa sampai menohok hati yang paling dalam." jawab Karin hiperbola. Miyon tersenyum geli. Sudah lama ia tak melihat Karin yang sedang bercanda seperti sekarang ini. Kejadian tiga tahun lalu membuat Karin susah percaya dan menutup diri, terutama untuk kalangan laki-laki.

_Mungkin Kazune bisa memberi perkembangan untuk Karin._

"Karin, main Truth or Dare, yuk?" ajak Miyon tiba-tiba dan membuat Karin menoleh dengan wajah bingung.

"Kok tiba-tiba? Kenapa emang?"

Miyon nyengir, "Lagi pengen aja."

"Ya udah. Aku duluan yang mulai."

"Oke." balas Miyon tersenyum penuh arti._ Tak apalah, setidaknya dia gak akan curiga._

"_Truth or Dare?_"

"_Truth_." jawab Miyon dan berhasil membuat Karin mencibir tak jelas.

"Masih suka deketin Sakurai?" tanya Karin dan Miyon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tegas.

"Baik."

"Oke. Aku, ya. _Truth or Dare_?"

"_Dare,_"

_Yes!_ Miyon bersorak dalam hati. Dengan begini, rencananya yang ia buat dalam waktu hanya beberapa detik saja bisa berjalan mulus.

"Berpenampilanlah lebih feminim. Dan berkelakuan lebih kalem. Untuk satu semester." ucap Miyon enteng dan membuat wajah Karin berubah pucat.

**BRAK!**

"SATU SEMESTER ITU TIDAK SEBENTAR MIYON!" pekik Karin sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Alhasil satu kantin itu menoleh ke arah mereka, lalu kembali sibuk dengan aktivitasnya lagi karena menganggap pemandangan itu sudah biasa.

"Kamu takut?" Miyon menyeringai.

Karin mendengus, apakah Miyon tahu kalau _'dia' _sudah kembali? Lebih baik tidak perlulah, Karin tak mau temannya ini menjadi khawatir.

"Ya udahlah. Satu semester aja ya. Tidak lebih."

"Dan tidak kurang!" Miyon menimpali dengan cengiran terpampang di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Suasana dalam ruangan itu sangat riuh. Awalnya, hanya pesta perayaan ulang tahun teman SMP Kazune tapi malah berakhir dengan ajang mabuk-mabukan. Dan kalau kalian tanya apakah Kazune, Kazusa, dan Himeka ikut. Tentu saja, malah mereka juga seperti menikmatinya.<p>

"Hey, kau masih memiliki hubungan dengan Jin, kan?" tanya Kazusa sinis walaupun dengan mata sayu akibat pengaruh alkohol. Himeka yang sedang bergelayut manja dengan seorang pemuda yang diyakini Kazusa adalah mantan kekasihnya Himeka pun menoleh.

"Hmm? Untuk malam ini sih dia bukan siapa-siapa aku. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Himeka dengan senyum miring.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat asyik berbincang dengan teman lamanya.

"Sekarang, kau sekolah di mana?" tanya pemuda yang bersama Kazune itu.

"Sakuragauka SHS." jawab Kazune sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Hai, Kazune-_kun_," sebuah suara manis (dan menggelikan) menyapa, membuat Kazune menoleh. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat Rika Karasuma memakai baju yang bisa dibilang minim.

"Hai." balas Kazune singkat. Rika pun duduk di samping Kazune sambil memeluk lengan kekar pemuda itu.

Yap, dan pesta itu berlangsung sampai tengah malam, kalau saja Kazune tidak ingat besok masih ada sekolah, mungkin ia masih betah di sana.

Dan, apa yang membuatnya ingin sekali ke sekolah besok?

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7 Oktober 2014<strong>

Ada yang kangen? :)

Di sini udah keliatan banget kan gimana pergaulan bebasnya Kazune, Kazusa, sama Himeka?

Menurut kalian, cerita ini alurnya terkesan terburu-buru gak sih? Semoga nggak ya.

Makasih banget buat **Rin-chan 2930, dci, Kiriko Alicia, karinazono, ririsakura, MSaputrie, **dan **mo **yang udah ngereview di chap kemarin.

Dan yah, selamat yang udah jawab Jin XD kalian benar XD

Kayaknya segitu aja dulu. Ditunggu reviewnya dari kalian yah! Bye~

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 3

"Pagi." sapa seorang gadis dengan senyuman manisnya yang ia persembahkan untuk orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya yang malah merespon dengan ekspresi bermacam-macam. Ada yang terkejut, ada juga yang bingung, bahkan ada saja yang air mukanya pias seperti tanda kiamat besar telah tiba.

Oke, itu berlebihan.

"_Ohayou, minna_!" serunya kelewat ramah saat memasuki kelas yang awalnya rusuh menjadi hening.

Udah kayak di kuburan aja tau gak.

"Kenapa dengan wajah kalian?" tanya Karin lembut. Diam-diam, dilemparkannya tatapan membunuh pada Miyon yang sedang menatapnya geli.

_Anak itu tidak main-main_, batin keduanya bersamaan. Jangan tanyakan kenapa pikiran mereka bisa sama―walau pun dengan maksud yang berbeda.

Karin segera menyimpan tasnya karena terlalu risih menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

Tentu saja. Karin yang biasanya berpenampilan berantakan dan berperilaku lumayan (baca: sangat) kasar itu sekarang menjadi jauh lebih rapi dan ramah. Rambutnya yang biasanya langsung ikat dan jarang disisir itu sekarang sudah disisir dan diikat _twintail_. Dan, yah … Karin memakai _make up _tipis.

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu." lirih Karin yang dibalas dengan senyuman pahit dari Miyon.

"Maaf ya. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara." jawab Miyon. Agak tidak tega baginya karena mau tidak mau mengingatkan Karin pada masa lalunya itu―yang otomatis akan mengembalikan lukanya lagi.

"Cara apa?" Karin mulai penasaran.

"Ada deh. Nanti juga kamu bakalan tau." jawab Miyon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lucu.

Karin mencibir. "Jangan sok misterius."

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Find by candypastel**

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

><p>"Dari iblis berubah ke malaikat ya." kata Kazune sarkastik.<p>

_Segitunya banget._

_Punya hati gak sih._

"Suka-suka lah. Hidup aku ini." balas Karin. "_Fyi_, ini juga bukan keinginan aku kok! Ini _dare _dari Miyon tau!"

**BRAK!**

Kazune yang awalnya ingin berkicau lagi mengurungkan niatnya bergantikan dengan wajah kaget. Bukan kaget karena seseorang membanting pintu tapi karena orang yang membantingnya. Walaupun beberapa detik kemudian ia bisa menormalkan ekspresinya.

"Karin, akhirnya aku menemukanmu." ucapnya dan membuat Karin membeku seketika. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Karin, seiring dengan degupan jantung Karin yang makin kencang.

Kazune mendengus. Sudah cukup tempat keramatnya ketahuan oleh Karin dan kenapa harus ada orang lain lagi. Padahal berbagi tempat dengan Karin saja sudah setengah hati.

"Karin." Jin menggenggam tangan Karin namun Karin malah langsung menepisnya dengan kasar. "Karin, dengerin aku dulu."

"_Stop _panggil nama aku seolah kita pernah kenal deket. Kita nggak saling kenal." kata Karin tegas dan memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Jin tersenyum kecil. "Penampilan kamu hari ini ngingetin aku waktu kita SMP." tangannya mencoba meraih tangan Karin lagi tapi kalah cepat dengan sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggang Karin dan menariknya mendekat.

"Sori, tapi Karin udah jadi milik aku," kata Kazune datar. Karin masih diam, merasakan jantungnya yang bukannya kembali normal malah berdegup makin kencang.

_Dipeluk sama Kazune tidak baik buat kesehatan jantung!_

"Masa? Tapi kayaknya Karin gak tertarik dengan orang sepertimu. Pembolos." ucapan Jin mau tidak mau membuat Kazune tersenyum miring.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah tidur dengan seorang gadis."

_Bingo_. Dilihatnya mata Jin yang agak membesar. Tepat sasaran, huh?

"Itu kan dulu. Sekarang, aku ingin bicara dengan Karin."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan dua saudaraku sekaligus, dan sekarang kau menginginkan Karin, eh?"

Jin mendengus. "Karin, tunggu aku ya!" dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Jin mengecup pipi Karin dan saat itu juga ia langsung berlari entah ke mana.

"AHH! PIPI AKU TERNODAI!"

Beberapa detik mereka masih dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Kazune sadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Suasana canggung langsung menemani keduanya.

"Makasih." kata Karin tiba-tiba, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Buat apa?" tanya Kazune polos.

"Yang tadi."

"Apa?"

"Itu―hey! Ada apa dengan senyummu itu!" pekik Karin ketika berbalik dan melihat Kazune yang sudah menyeringai.

"Seneng kan dipeluk aku."

"Nggak! Dipeluk kamu nggak baik buat kesehatan jan―" Karin buru-buru menutup mulutnya, sekarang pipinya pasti sudah merah padam.

"Jan…?" ulang Kazune. Sekarang, alisnya naik sebelah dan artinya dia lagi dalam mode songong.

"Ah udahlah! Aku mau ke tempat Miyon! BYE!" ujar Karin dan langsung turun ke bawah. Tak sadar Kazune yang sudah terkekeh karena melihat gadis itu salah tingkah.

_Menarik._

* * *

><p>"Karin!"<p>

_Anjir, bisa-bisa aku jadi gila kalau sekolah di sini terus! _batin Karin frustasi ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Dia lagi, dia lagi.

"Pulang sendiri?" tanyanya dan Karin hanya membalas dengan tatapan sinis.

"Bukan urusan kamu." jawab Karin dingin dan segera berbalik, namun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh tangan kekar itu yang memaksanya untuk berbalik lagi.

"Pulang bareng yuk," Jin menatap manik _emerald _itu dalam―tak lupa dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat semua kaum hawa bertekuk lutut padanya.

Dan, yah, Karin hampir mengangguk kalau saja tidak ada orang yang menariknya menjauh dari Jin saat itu juga.

"Karin pulang bersamaku." ucap orang itu dengan nada ketus.

"Tapi aku yang mengajaknya duluan."

"Tapi kami sudah sepakat akan pulang bersama setiap harinya."

Jin memutar bola mata malas, lagi-lagi ia keduluan oleh cowok satu ini. "Ya udahlah. _Bye _Karin! _See ya_!"

"_Thanks_, aku berhutang dua kali padamu." kata Karin setelah Kazune melepaskan genggamannya dan setelah Jin meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ok. Mau dianterin pulang ga? Udah mau sore dan kayaknya kamu gak bawa kunci inggris." Karin terkekeh.

"Gak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

"Oh ya udah kalau gitu. Jadi nanti kalau ketemu sama cowok tadi aku gak bisa bantuin ya," kata Kazune cuek dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih mencerna perkataan Kazune.

Karin langsung mengejar Kazune dan berseru. "Aku mau ke rumah kamu aja, ya?"

"Ngapain?" tanya Kazune bingung, dan Karin malah nyengir.

"Aku bosen di rumah, sendirian terus. Bibi aku pulangnya malem banget jadi aku bosen kalau harus main sama Shi-_chan _terus." kata Karin polos. "Lagian, besok juga libur kan."

"Orangtua kamu emangnya ke mana?"

"Kerja."

Oke. Mungkin di sini bukan hanya Kazune saja yang merasa kurang perhatian dari orangtua tapi Karin juga. Karin bersorak riang saat Kazune mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Karin tertegun ketika Kazune menghentikan motornya saat mereka sampai di depan pagar (mungkin cocok dibilang gerbang) yang lumayan tinggi itu. Karin memutuskan untuk turun duluan dan mempersilahkan Kazune untuk memarkirkan motornya.<p>

_Pagarnya aja segede gini, gimana rumahnya coba?_

"Ngapain bengong? Mau sampai abad berapa berdiri di situ terus, heh?" tanya Kazune yang sudah bersandar pada pagar rumahnya yang sudah terbuka. Rahang Karin hampir saja jatuh kalau tidak ditahan olehnya―melihat sebesar apa rumah keluarga Kujo itu.

_Istana ini mah!_

"Cepet masuk. Jangan lama-lama liatin rumah aku. Takut hancur." kalimat Kazune membuat Karin tersadar dan berlari kecil mendekati Kazune.

"Emangnya aku apaan coba."

Kazune membuka pintunya dan langsung masuk begitu saja. Ia berbalik dan menatap Karin yang juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kamu gak salam dulu?" Karin malah bertanya balik. Hal itu membuat Kazune menghela napas, ia sadar kalau _dare _dari Miyon itu memberikan pengaruh besar bagi Karin. Buktinya saja sekarang Karin menaati tata krama, jauh berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

Tapi kenapa harus di luar sekolah juga?

"Udahlah. Cepet masuk sekalian tutupin pintunya." titah Kazune yang membuat Karin mendengus. Seenaknya saja cowok ini, baru kenal beberapa hari sudah berani menyuruh-nyuruh seorang Hanazono Karin seenak jidatnya―walau pun akhirnya Karin tetap melakukan.

"Wah. Kazune-_chan _bawa temen perempuan juga. Hati-hati ya," Himeka yang lewat dengan secangkir teh itu berucap, tak lupa senyuman manis yang tersungging di wajahnya.

"Ya, ya. Karin, ke kamar aku aja deh." kata Kazune dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, pemuda itu sudah berjalan menaiki tangga. Karin yang sebenarnya masih bingung hanya mengiyakan saja dan mengikuti Kazune.

"Eh, bawa pacar juga. Aku kira kamu gak normal," sindir Kazusa yang bersandar di dinding.

Kazune tak menjawab, mungkin ia sedang malas berdebat dengan dua saudaranya. Dengan cepat, ia menarik tangan Karin dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

**Cklek!**

"Kazune, kau tidak akan macam-macam denganku kan?" tanya Karin was-was ketika Kazune menutup pintunya.

"Tidak. Lagian pintunya juga tidak kukunci."

Karin pun menghela napas lega, ia lalu duduk bersila di pinggir kasur Kazune yang berukuran _king size _itu. "Eh ya, yang tadi itu saudaramu kan? Dan yang Himeka-Himeka itu kan pacarnya Jin ya?"

"Ya. Dan, cowok itu siapa sih? Kayaknya ngejar-ngejar banget."

"Mantanku."

Karin mengerutkan keningnya kala melihat Kazune yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang, uh … tak bisa dijelaskan. "Mantan? Orang sepertimu pernah berpacaran?"

**PLUK!**

Kazune mengerjap beberapa kali setelah merasakan adanya bantal yang menyerang wajah-tampan-nya itu. Dilihatnya Karin yang sedang mendengus dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau kira aku belum pernah berpacaran!?"

"Ya. Lagian, dia bukannya lebih suka perempuan yang feminim ya? Kok ngejar-ngejar cewek jadi-jadian sih?" sekarang, Kazune sudah bersiap akan serangan bantal lagi.

"Terserahlah!" seru Karin. "Kau sendiri? Masa sama saudara sendiri juteknya lebih-lebih daripada ke temen sih?"

"Oh, itu …" ada jeda sebentar untuk Kazune menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Males ngomong aja sih. Mereka juga sibuk sama dunianya sendiri." jawabnya sedikit berbohong.

"Bisa kali, kumpul-kumpul sejam-dua jam mah. Orangtua ke mana?" tak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya Karin ingin tahu banyak hal tentang pemuda ini.

"Dua-duanya kerja." jawabnya berbohong lagi.

"Wah! Kita sama, dong! Bedanya kamu masih ada saudara. Nah, aku cuma bareng kucing doang!"

"Mau nonton gak?" tanya Kazune sambil mengambil sebuah DVD.

"Film apa?"

"Annabelle."

Mata Karin membola sempurna. "Nggak ah! Aku anti film horror!"

"Oya?" tanya Kazune memastikan, menahan seringaian yang sebentar lagi akan muncul di wajahnya.

"Ya!"

"Baiklah, kalau gitu kita jadi nonton."

Belum sempat Karin memprotes, cowok itu sudah menyetel DVD-nya. Tahu kalau dia tidak bisa menghentikan Kazune, Karin menutup telinganya dan berbaring ke samping membelakangi TV.

Sudah beberapa menit menonton, belum ada pekikan Karin yang terdengar oleh Kazune. Penasaran, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendengus kesal melihat Karin sudah tertidur.

"Tsk. Nyusahin."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>10 Oktober 2014 (lagi kelaparaann)<strong>

HAIII! Makin GJ gak sih? Moga nggak deh ya haha.

Makasih buat **Leaane, mo, chi, dcih, rika'i, Kiriko Alicia, MSaputrie, karina, Kikikazurin, Wanda, Arisa Chan, **dan **ririsakura **yang udah mau review chap kemarin :D

Apa lagi ya? Kayaknya segitu aja dulu deh. Bye yaa!

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 4

Kazune terbangun karena merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakan di sekitarnya. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Karin dan kasurnya. Tentu saja karena semalam ia mengalah tidur di sofa. Ia pun mengecek jam di dinding kamarnya. Jam 2 pagi. Kazune menghela napas ketika melihat Karin bergerak gelisah di kasurnya.

Entah ada dorongan darimana, mungkin karena kasihan melihat Karin yang sepertinya bermimpi buruk, Kazune beranjak dan berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut. Samar-samar, ia mendengar gumaman yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"_Stop_! Jangan mendekat! Hah … Jangan …"

Kazune menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Karin yang berucap dengan napas yang tersengal dan keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Ia pun mengusap kepala Karin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Karin.

"Tenang … ini cuma mimpi buruk kok."

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Find by candypastel**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Karin membuka matanya perlahan ketika cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar. Gadis itu mengernyit karena tahu ini bukan kamarnya.<p>

_Terus di mana?_

Sadar kalau sekarang ia berada di kamar cowok, cepat-cepat Karin terduduk dan megecek tubuhnya.

_Aman_.

Ia menghela napas lega. Ternyata, pemuda yang termasuk anak bermasalah itu tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengannya.

_Kriiett_ …

"Bangun juga." ucapan yang terdengar sinis itu membuat Karin menoleh. Mendapati gadis yang begitu mirip dengan Kazune berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan yang berada di belakang punggungnya, seperti … menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Ha―"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Ganti saja bajumu. Untung sekarang libur." potongnya ketus, sambil melempar baju dan celananya. Dan … pakaian dalam?

_Tidakkah itu memalukan?_

"Aku bisa langsung pul―"

"Mandi sana."

**BRAK!**

Karin masih terdiam dengan alis yang hampir menyatu. Ternyata, si kembar itu sifatnya tidak berbeda jauh. Dengan langkah gontai karena malas, Karin berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar Kazune itu.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan kasur, tapi Karin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sesuatu yang berada di atas meja. Seperti figura foto yang sengaja ditutup.

Dengan penasaran, Karin membukanya dan melihat sebuah foto. Tidak begitu jelas karena ada coretan spidol dengan warna merah yang menyilang di foto itu. Tapi Karin yakin, kalau figura tersebut adalah foto Kazune, Himeka, Kazusa, dan kedua orangtua mereka.

Dan saling berangkulan akrab.

Dan pasti mereka terlihat bahagia.

"Kalau mau mandi ya mandi aja. Gak usah sampai liat-liat barang orang."

Suara setan ganteng dari arah pintu membuat Karin refleks menutup kembali figura tersebut dan mendongak melihat cowok itu. Lalu nyengir bersalah.

"Lagi kepo. Ya udahlah ya. Mukanya woles aja. Gak usah kayak mau bunuh-bunuhan gitu." ucap Karin sambil mundur selangkah.

Karin berani sumpah kalau muka cowok di depannya ini udah kayak mau berpartisipasi dalam Perang Dunia yang akan datang.

_Tapi santai aja bisa kali!_

Karena Kazune tidak merespon terus dan malah menatap Karin makin intens, membuat jantung Karin berdetak gak karuan.

Iyalah, siapa yang nggak grogi ditatep seintens itu sama cowok tampan?

_Ganteng sih, tapi kalau serem gini mending gak usah hidup aja sekalian!_

"Biarin yang hidup aku ini."

Kazune benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kekehan gelinya ketika melihat Karin yang langsung kabur ke kamar mandi. Awalnya, Kazune cuma mau nanyain apa Karin baik-baik saja atau tidak. Tapi melihat Karin yang sedang memperhatikan fotonya, membuat _mood _Kazune langsung hilang.

Tapi, gadis itu juga yang membuat _mood _Kazune membaik.

Unik, kan? Yang pasti, sepintar apa pun seorang Kazune, dia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Besoknya …<em>**

Karin terdiam di depan cermin, memperhatikan penampilannya yang sudah rapi memakai seragam dan rambutnya sudah diikat menyamping. Sudah lima belas menit ia berdiri seperti ini dengan memikirkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

_Hari ini sekolah jangan ya?_

_Kalau sekolah entar ketemu Kazune._

Kejadian kemarin saat di rumah Kazune selalu terngiang di pikirannya. Bahkan setelah selesai mandi, Karin bahkan tak banyak berbicara dan langsung kabur dari rumah Kazune.

Yep, Karin kalau sekalinya ditatap intens sama orang atau sekalinya ngerasa nggak enak setelah melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin salah, pasti bakal kepikiran terus dan bingung nantinya mau bersikap gimana.

Dan ini selalu kejadian tiap hari.

Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Tapi kalau di sini terus, bahaya …_

"Oke. Aku sekolah!" kata Karin setelah mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ia menyambar tasnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

Satu yang ia pikirkan setelah sampai di ruang tamu yang lumayan luas itu.

Berantakan.

Ah, pasti tadi malam habis ada _itu_.

"Bi, Karin berangkat sekolah dulu, ya!" seru Karin setelah ia membuka pintu.

Hening.

Dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik mengenakan pakaian minim sedang tertidur lelap di sebuah sofa.

Karin menghela napasnya dan menutup pintu utama. Ia pun berbalik dan menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar―jangan lupa motor hitam besar yang diduduki cowok itu.

"Kazu―EH! NGAPAIN DI SINI! PERGI SANA!" pekik Karin gak nyante. Dan malah membuat Kazune terkekeh geli.

"Tujuan kita sama kan. Ke sekolah ..." jeda Kazune. "… bukan ke pelaminan."

_Anjir._

"Siapa yang mau ke pelaminan deh? Udah, pergi aja sana!" usir Karin kejam.

"Oh, ya udah sih. Lima belas menit lagi gerbang ditutup." jelas Kazune yang sebenarnya tidak diminta. "Kayaknya kamu gak bawa kunci inggris deh."

Mendengar nada bicara Kazune yang lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai ejekan membuat Karin mendengus keras. Ia berjalan mendekati Kazune sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Walau pun gengsi berkuasa, tapi Karin tetap menaiki motor Kazune dan lagi-lagi membuat cowok dingin itu terkekeh. "Pegangan."

"Gak mau."

"Ya udah."

Iseng, Kazune melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan.

"SIALAAANNNN!"

* * *

><p>Ada rasa penyesalan teramat sangat mendalam untuk Karin yang memberitahukan rumahnya pada Kazune kemarin. Harusnya kemarin Karin asal turun di mana saja saat Kazune memaksa mengantarnya pulang, jadi Kazune gak akan ngejemput dia kayak tadi.<p>

_Nyebelin emang._

Apalagi saat turun di parkiran motor tadi, Kazune malah tertawa terbahak melihat wajah Karin yang udah pucat menahan mual.

_Kejam._

Karin buru-buru mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dan mengecek penampilannya. Mulai dari rambut sampai roknya. Dan itu membuat Kazune menangkap perubahan yang amat drastis untuk seorang Hanazono Karin.

"Kalau gak rapi aku bisa dicincang ama Miyon. Itulah Miyon kalau kesepakatannya dilanggar." jelas Karin seolah tau apa yang Kazune pikirkan. "Dan aku juga gak suka berlaku seolah aku cewek kecentilan kayak tadi."

Kazune hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti, lalu mengekor Karin yang langsung berjalan ke kelas mereka.

"Oh ya. Kemarin kamu kayak mimpi buruk gitu."

"Mimpi buruk itu hal yang wajar." tanggap Karin datar.

"Ya, sih. Tapi ngigau juga." Kazune tidak sadar kalau ucapannya yang itu membuat Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku emang suka mimpi buruk kalau ngerasa ada aura tak mengenakan di ruangan yang aku tempati." jawab Karin sarkastik.

"Oh ya? Bukannya auramu yang emang gak mengenakan?" kata Kazune. "Bukan auranya aja sih, tapi orangnya ju―ANJRIT!"

Tulang kering Kazune yang malang … jadi sasaran empuk tendangan mematikan dari Karin.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh (bagi Kazune yang notabene kakinya lagi sakit, tapi bukan Kazune namanya kalau dia jalan dengan terseok-seok atau ngesot bak suster ngesot cuma gara-gara tulang keringnya ditendang. Oke, ini ngawur), akhirnya Karin dan Kazune sampai di kelas mereka. Bahkan tadi, kelas yang awalnya ribut kini langsung hening―walau beberapa detik kemudian berisik kembali.

Tapi Karin tak sadar, waktu dia melangkah masuk ke kelas tadi, Kazune udah lenyap dan dapat dipastikan kalau dia membolos.

"Cie, yang tadi ke sini bareng pangeran sekolah." goda Miyon dan sukses bikin Karin _speechless_.

Otaknya jadi sering konslet belakangan ini.

* * *

><p>"Kazune-<em>kun<em>," Kazune menoleh ketika mendengar suara orang yang familiar dan sangat dihindarinya itu memanggil namanya. Ia menatap sinis gadis yang memakai seragam yang cukup ketat dan bahkan roknya sangat pendek tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ngapain di sini?" tanya Kazune, berusaha agar suaranya bisa membuat gadis dihadapannya ini berhenti mengejarnya lagi.

"Aku pindah ke sini dan kita sekelas, tau. Tapi setelah denger kamu suka bolos aku juga jadi ikutan bolos." jelasnya dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat.

_Geli!_

"Terus tadi aku liat kamu langsung pergi gitu aja jadi aku ngikutin kamu. Ternyata kamu suka bolos di atap sekolah ya." ia tersenyum manis sekaligus memuakkan. "Dari SMP gak pernah berubah, ya."

_Fine_, Kazune bisa menjamin kalau kehidupannya di sekolah ini gak akan berjalan dengan tentram dan tenang.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14 Oktober 2014 <strong>**_(Acel menggilaaaa)_**

HAI! Maaf banget nget nget ya yang kemarin minta momen KazuRin dibanyakin tapi aku yakin sekarang belum waktunya.

Ngomong-ngomong, chap ini makin gak jelas aja. Ya udahlah, semoga _readers _tetep suka dan nggak keganggu.

Oh ya, makasi banyak buat **ciee, MSaputrie, Kikikazurin, rika'i, Kiriko Alicia, wanda, ismi. azizzah, Guest, ririsakura, Rin-chan 2930,** dan **Namehery **yang udah ripiu di chap kemarin.

Pertanyaan untuk chap ini: siapa sih cewek yang ada di _scene _terakhir itu?

Kayaknya udah sampai di sini dulu, _bye _yah semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan!

**Review please?**


End file.
